


It's Always Been You

by Wyatt88



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Disappointment, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Run Away
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyatt88/pseuds/Wyatt88
Summary: 'Era stata una sorpresa, uno shock che lo aveva scosso nel profondo, facendolo in un qualche modo svegliare. Ma non era pronto, doveva correre via, doveva scappare da quella realtà che non era ancora pronto ad accettare, ma che allo stesso tempo non poteva essere cambiata e così supplicò i genitori di mandarlo via, il più lontano possibile: dalla città, da Hannah... da Tony





	It's Always Been You

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ti amo Clay, ti ho sempre amato”  
  
Le parole risuonavano nella sua mente, facendogli ignorare completamente la musica che si diffondeva dagli altoparlanti della macchina. Era come se più si avvicinava alla città, più quelle parole diventavano rumorose, quasi urlate nel suo cervello. Eppure quando le aveva ascoltate la prima volta erano state pronunciate con una dolcezza infinita, con un tale sentimento da colpirlo nel profondo.  
La città era ormai vicina. Clay guardava pensieroso fuori dal finestrino, osservando il paesaggio che gli si districava davanti, senza però vederlo davvero. Non capiva il perché quelle parole erano così pensanti per lui in quel momento. Certo, c’era voluto un po’, ma ora aveva una risposta per quell’affermazione.  
“Tutto bene figliolo?” Si preoccupò il padre, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio mentre guidava entrambi verso casa “Si papà” risposte il ragazzo, tentando un sorriso che non ingannò il padre “Clay, sono due ore che siamo in viaggio e mi hai a malapena rivolto la parola “ puntualizzò l’uomo ” ora, capisco che fissare costantemente la line bianca della strada, può essere un passatempo interessante “aggiunse sarcasticamente ” ma sono tre mesi che non ci vediamo e mi sarei aspettato una chiacchierata o qualcosa di cui parlare almeno” concluse con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Scusa Pà” concesse il ragazzo “è che non ho nulla di nuovo da dire” ammise sinceramente “Con mamma che mi chiamava tutti i giorni, sai per filo e per segno quello che ho fatto a casa dello zio ” Il padre sorrise ed aggiunge “Sapevo che tua madre fosse una donna apprensiva, ma neanche io immaginavo quanto” concesse l’uomo “Conta non dovrei neanche dirti questo, ma in più di qualche occasione ha anche chiesto a mio fratello se andavi regolarmente di corpo” Concluse mettendosi a ridere “Cosa?!?! Dimmi che stai scherzando!” rispose spalancando gli occhi, sentendosi avvampare dall’imbarazzo “Non dire che te l’ho detto, è solo che è molto protettiva nei tuoi confronti” la giusificò prima di continuare “Specialmente dopo tutto quello che ti è successo in questo ultimo anno…” Clay, guardò il padre per qualche secondo senza aggiungere nulla, tornando poi, a fissare fuori dal finestrino.  L’uomo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada, sopirò portando una mano sulla spalla dell’altro, stringendola leggermente “E’ preoccupata e lo sono anch’io” ammise sinceramente “all’inizio dell’estate ti sei presentato una sera, tornando a casa con aria sconvolta, dicendo che non volevi stare più in questa città e che te ne dovevi andare per un po’, e noi lo abbiamo capito, davvero Clay” continuò dolcemente ”è per questo che il giorno dopo ti abbiamo accompagnato da tuo zio per l’estate, però non puoi neanche biasimarci se siamo ancora preoccupati, sei nostro figlio e l’unica cosa che vogliamo è vederti felice” Clay sospirò, tornando a guardare il padre “Lo so, e vi ringrazio per questo” concesse l’adolescente “Ne avevo bisogno ed ora sto meglio, dico davvero” sorrise in maniera più sincera questa volta “E’ solo che tornare qui, riporta a galla memorie, ma davvero pa’, sto davvero meglio ” ammise sinceramente, per poi continuare a parlare con l’uomo con più serenità, raccontandogli tutto quello che gli passava per la mente e cercando di spiegargli che ora, stava davvero meglio ed il tempo passato lontano lo aveva aiutato a mettere le cose in giusta prospettiva e capirne altre.  
Quando mancavano solo una decina di km, tornarono in silenzio ad ascoltare la radio ed il ragazzo notò che il padre, ora aveva un’aria più rilassata e fu contento di questo. Il tempo passato dallo zio, non era stato niente di speciale, anzi per la maggior parte del tempo era noioso, anche perché suo cugino aveva solo 10 anni e non c’erano molte cose che potevano fare insieme, però era quel senso di noia che gli serviva. Quella sensazione di routine, senza cose inaspettate che gli erano capitate nell’ultimo anno. Quel tempo gli era servito per rivedere tutta la storia sua e di Hannah. Perdonarsi e perdonare la ragazza per quello che aveva fatto. Con il passare del tempo era riuscito a chiudere quella esperienza in una bolla e lasciarla in uno scomparto nella sua mente, non per dimenticare, ma per avere la forza di andare avanti e non lasciare che condizionasse tutta la sua vita. Una volta superato quel problema, ce ne era un altro che premeva di essere risolto. Per il primo mese aveva cercato di non pensarci, di ignorale la cosa, ma più la ignorava e più i pensieri venivano a galla, non appena lasciava la sua mente vagare. Era stata una sorpresa, uno shock che lo aveva scosso nel profondo, facendolo in un qualche modo svegliare. Ma non era pronto, doveva correre via, doveva scappare da quella realtà che non era ancora pronto ad accettare, ma che allo stesso tempo non poteva essere cambiata e così supplicò i genitori di mandarlo via, il più lontano possibile.

 

**********

 

Urla di gioia si diffondevano tra i corridoi della scuola. D’altronde questo era quello che succedeva nell’ultimo giorno, prima delle vacanze estive. Tutti chiacchieravano tra loro dicendosi quali erano i progetti che avevano per i mesi successivi. L’atmosfera era elettrizzante e nessuno poteva negare quel senso di libertà che davano le vacanze estive. Tutti erano eccitati ed anche se non avrebbero fatto nulla, il pensiero di non vedere quei banchi e corridoi per i successivi tre mesi gli dava una sensazione di liberazione.  
Clay era al settimo cielo, finalmente per un po’ non avrebbe visto tutte quelle cose che gli ricordavano Hannah e che giornalmente gli facevano tornare quei cattivi pensieri. Non aveva programmato nulla per l’estate, se non per qualche uscita in campeggio, che gli aveva proposto Tony.  
Lo stesso Tony, che anche dopo che tutte le cassette furono state rilasciate, mandando in prigione Brice, restò comunque suo al fianco. Erano amici da una vita. Si erano conosciuti per la prima volta all’asilo ed erano cresciuti insieme fino a diventare migliori amici, ma poi le superiori erano iniziate, e non sapeva neanche lui il perché, ma le loro strade si erano divise. Ora erano tornati come prima ed in un certo senso Clay, nonostante non stesse passando un bel periodo, era felice che tutta quella storia alla fine una cosa buona era riuscita a portarla: ritrovare il suo vecchio e più caro amico. Certo, le crisi e il panico non erano scomparsi del tutto, ma ora aveva Tony affianco, pronto a stargli vicino, come nessuno riusciva. Era come se Tony sapesse leggere la sua anima, sapendo perfettamente come comportarsi con lui, sapendo quando doveva solo ascoltare, o quando invece doveva dargli un consiglio. Ogni volta che era con lui, il mondo sembrava un posto migliore e tutte le ansie, pesavano sempre di meno.  
Perso in quei pensieri, quasi non si accorse dell’arrivo del latino. Clay lo stava aspettando, come ogni giorno negli ultimi mesi, di fronte la sua Mustang rosso fiammante, pronto a spendere il pomeriggio con lui. Quel giorno il più basso dei due, propose di andare al parco per godersi quella giornata di sole, dicendo che si sarebbero incontrati direttamente li, dopo essere passato in caffetteria a prendere qualcosa da bere e da stuzzicare. Clay approvò la sua decisione, montando in sella alla sua bici e cominciando a pedalare ma non prima che Tony gli urlasse dietro un “Stai attento a non andare a sbattere contro macchine parcheggiate” ricevendo come risposta un giocoso dito medio.  
Erano passate un paio di ore da quando i due erano arrivati al parco. Erano stati per tutto il tempo sdraiati sul prato a guardare il cielo blu limpido, mentre un sole di giugno li scaldava facendoli rilassare. Per Clay, questi erano i sui momenti di felicità: con il suo migliore amico, a parlare di tutto, godendosi semplicemente la compagnia l’uno del l’altro.  
La risata fragorosa di Tony, risuonò nell’aria facendo sorridere anche l’altro “Non ci credo” confessò il latino tra le lacrime “Ti giuro, stavo leggendo per la quarta volta la trilogia del signore degli anelli, e no non me ne vergogno… beh forse un po’ “ammise sorridendo” e mio padre è arrivato e mi ha dato un giornaletto porno dicendomi: ‘credo che sia arrivato il momento che ti concentri su altro, non che Harry Potter, Le cronache di Narnia, i vari fumetti e quant’altro non siano interessanti, ma io alla tua età i libri li usavo solo come copertura per questi, quindi permettimi di regalarti il primo dicendoti che hai la mia approvazione se ne compri altri, ovviamente tua madre non lo saprà mai ’” Tony, ormai era quasi piegato dal ridere e l’altro continuò “e non è finita, quando se ne stava per andare si è girato ed ha aggiunto: ‘so che ci sono degli articoli anche in quei cosi, ma non è per questo che te l’ho comprato’” finì tra l’irritato e il divertito, vedendo l’amico asciugarsi le lacrime dalle troppo risate, per poi schiarirsi la voce e dire “Anche tuo padre pensa che tu sia un nerd” ammise riprendendo a ridere.  
Clay si finse offeso, mettendosi a sedere, dandogli la schiena e replicando “Non sono nerd è cultura popolare, semmai siete voi che avete qualcosa che non va” Tony si mise a sedere, cercando di riprendere un contegno, e tirandogli un pugno giocoso ammise “Sei un nerd con la N maiuscola Clay, ma ti amo anche per questo” finì la frase sentendosi arrossare e maledicendo se stesso per non aver pensato prima di parlare. Jensen dal canto suo si era pietrificato per un secondo. Gli dava ancora le spalle, cercando di elaborare il più velocemente la frase dell’amico “… si insomma volevo dire, che fa parte di te ed è per questo che le persone ti vogliono bene, o meglio ti stanno alla larga” cercò di correggersi il più basso, con una finta risata. Clay si girò con sguardo confuso e vide l’amico guardarlo con imbarazzo “Hai appena detto che mi ami?” chiese inclinando leggermente la testa. l’altro non rispose così continuò “Beh non c’è bisogno di essere imbarazzato anche io ti amo, si è un po' imbarazzante dirlo ad alta voce ma è così sei il mio migliore amico” aggiunse cercando di alleggerire la tensione creata “anche tu mi ami come amico no?” chiese quasi in maniera retorica e osservò Tony vacillare per qualche secondo in cerca di una risposta “Sure” fu l’unica risposta che ebbe e quella singola parola lo riportò al giorno in cui scalarono il dirupo. Quel giorno Tony gli disse che era gay e che il suo ragazzo era infastidito dal fatto che passasse tutto il suo tempo con lui; allora lui gli chiese conferma se era solo per le cassette e non per una cosa romantica, ricevendo la stessa insicurezza e la stessa identica risposta: “ _Sure_ ”  
Il ragazzo, scosse leggermente la testa tornando al presente, osservando l’amico che, ancora in evidente imbarazzo, aveva preso una sorsata del caffè che aveva portato e tornava a sdraiarsi, o meglio evitare il suo sguardo  
“Perché fai così?” chiese il ragazzo più alto con sincera curiosità “Faccio cosa?” rispose l’altro, girando la testa per guardarlo “L’ottanta percento delle tue risposte sono sempre elusive” spiegò Clay “Ogni volta che c’è qualcosa importante dire, esprimere una tua opinione o chiarire una situazione, non ti esponi mai, dando queste risposte elusive, perché lo fai?” Il latino tornò a guardare il cielo e cercando di controllare la voce rispose “Perché la maggior parte delle volte evitano conflitti diretti, l’altra persona può capire quello che vuole ma io non sono il responsabile per quello che percepisce” sospirò prima di continuare “E delle volte, perché non vuoi far capire all’altra persona, quello che in realtà pensi o provi” Clay, alzò un sopracciglio in maniera scettica rispondendo “Questo non ha alcun senso!”  
“C’e l’ha quando le persone a cui dai le risposte non voglio capire o semplicemente non sono pronte per farlo” rispose il latino continuando ad ignorare il suo sguardo  
“Allora spiegami cos’è che non voglio capire, perché a quanto pare io sono una di queste persone” disse Clay cominciandosi ad innervosire. Tony, si alzò a sedere lentante, sospirando mentre si voltava verso l’altro ragazzo ”Vuoi davvero saperlo? Credi davvero di essere in grado di accettarlo, senza dare di matto?” l’altro non rispose cosi il più basso, si passò una mano sul volto prima di continuare, cercando di trovare le parole giuste da usare “Ti amo Clay e no, non come un amico” le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca, mentre sentiva come se il peso che si portava sulle spalle da anni, finalmente si scioglieva.  
Quelle parole furono dirette e Clay, ci mise un po’ ad elaborarle. Una strana sensione pervase il suo corpo, paura? Ansia? Felicità? Non lo sapeva neanche lui e fu solo in grado di chiedergli “Perché non me lo hai detto prima?” a quelle parole il latino si alzo in piedi cominciando a camminare lentamente, ponderando la sua risposta “Cosa dovevo dirti? Che sei stato tu il motivo perché mi sono scoperto gay? Che quando ho cominciato a sentire questi sentimenti, che non dovrebbero essere rivolti ad un amico, mi sono dovuto allontanare da te, all’inizio del liceo, perché troppo codardo per ammetterlo?” sospirò continuando a camminare sempre più nervosamente, passandosi una mano sul volto “Poi è arrivata tutta la situazione di Hannah e si, lo stavo facendo per lei, ma avevo paura per te, per come avresti reagito nel sentire le cassette.” Sospirò, cercando di calmarsi, ed una volta fermatosi lo guardarlo negli occhi ” Durante questi anni pensavo di aver soppresso i miei sentimenti per te ed invece come ho ascoltato la tua cassetta ho avuto paura, paura che potessi fare qualcosa di stupido, paura che dovessi affrontare tutto da solo, e paura per me, perché se avessi reagito nel modo sbagliato non so se sarei riuscito a vivere con me stesso  e così contro tutti i migliori giudizi  sono tornato” si fermò un istante, cercando di calmare il turbinio di emozioni che lo stava travolgendo, nel rivelare tutto quello che si era tenuto dentro, da decisamente troppo tempo per poi proseguire “Poi quel giorno al dirupo, mi hai davvero sorpreso quando mi dissi che non sapevi che io fossi gay, e li ho pensato di dirtelo. Ma avevi già i tuoi problemi e non volevo darti anche questo, e poi non volevo che pensassi che ti stavo aiutando per un qualche secondo fine, perché non è così. Ho accettato da tempo che sei etero è fa male, ma il mio aiutarti era solo e semplicemente perché, l’unica cosa che ho sempre voluto da te è che tu fossi felice e che stessi bene. Avevi bisogno di me, avevi bisogno di un amico, ed anche se faceva male sentirti parlare di lei, sono restato perché è questo quello che fai quando ami qualcuno: lasci andare ed ignori sempre un po’ di più te stesso, dedicandoti all’altro ed al suo stare bene” sputò fuori, sentendo un misto di emozioni sopraffarlo. Si concentrò come mai prima in vita sua per continuare e dire finalmente tutta la verità e così fece un leggero passo avanti, cercando di ignorare il pizzicore che sentiva negli occhi “Poi tutto è passato, o quasi, non avevi più così bisogno di me ma non ce l’ho fatta ad allontanarmi di nuovo. Anche se so che non posso e non potrò mai averti come voglio, l’idea di allontanarmi di nuovo da te mi sembrava dolorosa, anche solo da considerare e cosi, ancora contro i miei migliori giudizi, sono rimasto” Si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia per cacciare via una singola lacrima che non era riuscito a trattenere e finì con un senso di dolcezza e liberazione nella voce “Ti amo Clay, ti ho sempre amato..”  
L’altro ragazzo, per tutto il tempo era rimasto a guardare il suo amico con sguardo esterrefatto, cercando di assimilare il tutto. Tutte quelle nuove informazioni non erano facili da digerire, non quando ogni singola parola lo colpiva nello stomaco. Si sentiva stupido per non essersene accorto prima, ma d’altronde anche la sua esperienza con Hannah era stata così. Era come se lui fosse completamente ignaro di quello che gli succedeva intorno, anche alle persone a lui più care. Non sapeva che dire e per un secondo pensò che anche il suo corpo era paralizzato. L’altro non parlava e lo guardava con quegli occhi, così inusuali su di lui, in cerca di una risposta o di un qualche gesto. Forse Tony aveva ragione, non era pronto ad ascoltare e capire. Tutto sembrava troppo e fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente. “I-Io devo A-Andare” disse alzandosi con insicurezza nella voce. Guardò il suo amico ancora una volta, non potendo fare a meno di notare la sua espressione tra lo stupito e ferito e maledicendosi per questo corse via. Nella sua mente si ripeteva che era un codardo, che dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto Tony per lui ,non si meritava questo, ma non ce la faceva, non riusciva a sopportare il peso di quelle parole e una volta in sella alla bici, non si guardò indietro, pedalando il più velocemente verso casa, dove avrebbe poi pregato i suoi di portalo via da tutto questo: dalla città, da Hannah e da Tony.

 

**********

 

Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si era neanche reso conto che il padre aveva già parcheggiato la macchina nel viale di casa. Furono le grida della madre, che lo aspettava fuori dalla porta, a riportarlo alla realtà e così sospirando uscì dalla macchina, lasciando che la donna lo accogliesse in un abbraccio, che quasi non lo lasciava respirare. Si lasciò trascinare all’interno senza opporre resistenza, cercando di rispondere a tutte le domande che la madre gli faceva, accompagnando le sue parole con mezzi sorrisi, per evitare che si preoccupasse come il padre. Non c’era nulla per cui preoccuparsi, stava davvero bene, ma l’urgenza di parlare con Tony pesava su di lui, da quando era salito in macchina. Aveva più e più volte ripetuto il discorso nella sua testa, il problema era sapere se il ragazzo, lo avrebbe lasciato parlare. Per tutto il tempo passato lontano da casa, non si era degnato neanche una volta di scrivere o chiamare il suo amico. All’inizio perché era ancora confuso ma poi con il passare del tempo, i suoi sentimenti si facevano sempre più chiari, ma ormai erano già passati due mesi di completo silenzio e più andava avanti e più si vergognava. Aveva passato più e più notti insonni, a guardare le loro foto insieme ed innumerevoli volte a guardare per ore il suo numero di telefono senza avere mai il coraggio di chiamarlo. Tony, ovviamente non si era fatto sentire e non si aspettava che lo facesse, ma ogni sera prima di andare a dormire una speranza, seppur minuscola sorgeva in lui, aspettandosi il ragazzo da un momento all’altro, bussare alla sua finestra e lui sapeva benissimo, che se il latino avesse voluto, non importa come o la distanza, lo avrebbe trovato.  
“Hai già sentito qualcuno dei tuoi amici Clay?” chiese la madre, facendolo tornare di nuovo alla realtà. Non sapeva neanche quando avevano cominciato, ma ora era nel bel mezzo della cena. Continuava a vagare con la mente, senza riuscirsi a fermare. Cercando di raccogliere pensieri, si rivolse alla madre “No, non l’ho detto ancora a nessuno” rispose, anche se la risposta che voleva dare davvero era: ‘ _quali amici_ ’ “Scommetto che non vedi l’ora di vedere Tony” continuò la madre, tagliando un pezzo della sua bistecca, facendo congelare per un momento il ragazzo, sentendo quel nome “Ci manca averlo intorno, vuoi due eravate sempre così inseparabili!” mise in bocca il pezzo di carne e poco dopo continuò “Certo però potevi dirglielo che andavi via” lo rimproverò “Una settimana dopo che te ne eri andato, è venuto qui a cercarti, doveva essergli successo qualcosa di grave, non aveva affatto una bella cera” a quelle parole, il ragazzo per poco non si strozzò con una patata al forno andatagli di traverso; tossì furiosamente cercando il bicchiere d’acqua, mentre pensava alle parole della donna. Tony, anche dopo il modo in cui lo aveva trattato, era andato comunque a trovarlo. In quel momento si sentì cadere il mondo. Il senso di colpevolezza di prima, era niente a quello che provava ora. Cercò di respirare e senza neanche rispondere alla madre, si scusò con la scusa di essere stanco, dicendo che sarebbe andato a letto a riposare e magari vedere un film. Diete un mezzo sorriso ad entrambi e presa la sua valigia, lasciata alla fine delle scale, salì in camera sua.  
Non appena aprì la porta, un senso di familiarità lo invase insieme ai ricordi, alcuni tristi, ma per la maggior parte riguardanti il suo amico e delle risate condivise in quelle quattro mura. Con un sospiro di frustrazione, si butto sul letto affondando la faccia nel cuscino, spingendo le sue mani sulle orecchie, come per coprire il suono della voce della madre, che ancora gli risuonava nella mente ‘ _doveva essergli successo qualcosa di grave, non aveva affatto una bella cera_ ‘ Lasciò andare un grido, che fortunatamente fu attutito dal cuscino. Si sarebbe preso a schiaffi da solo. Lui non meritava una persona come Tony. Tony era buono, gentile, sempre pronto ad aiutarlo. Era stata la sua roccia ogni volta che ne aveva bisogno e per un'unica volta, che le situazioni si dovevano invertire, lui era scappato. Era stato egoista. Certo le rivelazioni dell’altro lo avevano sorpreso, ma lui sapeva benissimo quanto gli erano costate dirle, ed invece di cercare di capire e farsene una ragione lui, come un codardo, era scappato. Era certo che c’era un girone all’inferno, con il suo nome scritto sopra, ma ora doveva smetterla di rimuginare e agire.  
Si girò supino sul letto, cercando di trovare il coraggio di alzarsi ed andare a parlagli. Con gli occhi che scrutavano la stanza, girò lentamente la testa sulla sua destra, posando lo sguardo sulla scrivania dove vide il walkman del ragazzo e fu lì che gli si presentò la giusta, seppur misera, scusa per vederlo. Il pensiero che gli serviva una scusa per andare a trovarlo, lo faceva stare male. Come era arrivato a questo? Come era riuscito a rovinare, l’unica cosa bella della sua vita, l’unica cosa che meno di un anno fa lo aveva aiutato a restare vivo e non fare la fine di Hannah? Non c’era tempo per rimuginare ancora sul latte versato. Si alzò di scatto, prese l’apparecchio tra le mani, corse giù dalle scale con un veloce saluto rivolto i suoi, e la promessa che sarebbe tornato presto, si precipitò fuori dalla porta.  
Corse dentro il garage, dove trovò la sua bici appoggiata al lato sinistro del muro. Con la manica, pulì il leggero strato di polvere che vi si era creato sopra dall’inutilizzo e dopo aver messo il walkman nella tasca frontale della felpa, salì in sella. Lasciò andare un sospiro carico di determinazione e partì verso la casa dell’amico.  
All’inizio le sue pedalate erano forti e veloci, ma come la sua mente realizzò che si stava avvicinando al quartiere del latino, senza neanche accorgersene aveva cominciato a rallentare. Fu qualche minuto più tardi, che si trovò all’inizio della strada dell’altro. Erano ormai le otto di sera ed il sole era quasi del tutto tramontato, facendo accendere i primi lampioni ai lati della strada. Si fermò un secondo e notò che anche da quella distanza, poteva vedere la Mustang rossa parcheggiata sul viale, proprio difronte alla porta del garage, che era ancora spalanca, lasciando fuoriuscire la luce accesa al suo interno, segnale che molto probabilmente Tony, stava ancora lavorando.  
Decise di scendere dalla bici, facendola camminare accanto a sé, mentre nel suo cervello ripeteva tutto il discorso che ormai da un mese, sapeva alla perfezione. Più si avvicinava, più sentiva il suo cuore battere all’impazzata, rimbombando anche nelle sue tempie. Incatenò la bici in un palo della luce lì vicino, si asciugò le mani, ora sudate dall’agitazione, su sui jeans e prese il vialetto sulla sinistra che portava alla casa dei Padilla.  
Passandogli accanto, diede uno sguardo nostalgico alla mustang prima di fare lentamente capolino dentro il garage, per vedere se c’era effettivamente qualcuno.  
Difronte a se c’erano diverse macchine, ma solo una, una Toyota corolla grigio metallizzato sulla destra dell’edificio, aveva il cofano aperto. Si spostò di lato per avere una visione migliore e fu lì che vide Tony, seduto su uno di quei sgabelli bassi con le rotelle, mentre era indaffarato a riparare il veicolo.  
Il suo cuore perse i colpi e un nodo alla gola, formatoglisi in un istante, rischiava di farlo soffocare, mentre i suoi piedi, muovendosi di propria volontà, avevano cominciato a girarsi per andarsene. Scosse La testa cercando di riprendere in mano il controllo del suo corpo e raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio iniziò “Tony..” chiamò con voce flebile, ma abbastanza forte da essere udito. Il latino fece capolino, per vedere da chi proveniva la voce e rimase di sasso, ma solamente per un secondo, prima di ignoralo per continuava a fare quello che stava facendo. La reazione sorprese Clay. Di certo non si aspettava che gli sorridesse o cosa, ma essere deliberatamente ignorato era dura da accettare, avrebbe preferito anche che l’altro si alzasse per andare a picchiarlo, ma invece nulla, così riprovò ancora “Ti ho riportato il walkman” nessuna risposta. Non sapeva neanche per quanto tempo erano stati in silenzio, ma stava per riprovare quando una porta alla sua sinistra, che dava all’interno della casa, si apri facendo uscire il padre del ragazzo. Immediatamente si accorse della presenza di Clay, ed il ragazzo vide perfettamente la sua espressione indurirsi “Che cosa ci fai tu qui?” sputò fuori l’adulto con rabbia” Non sei il benvenuto in casa mia” Quelle parole lo spiazzarono facendolo indietreggiare di un passo “Mi ha riportato il walkman, ma ora se ne stava andando” rispose Tony senza neanche alzare la testa. “Arroja este cabrón de casa y vamos, la cena está lista” riprese l’adulto. Tony fece solo segni di sì con la testa ed il padre, con un’ultima occhiata di disprezzo verso Clay, si girò tornando in casa.  
Il ragazzo con gli occhi blu, restò in silenzio accettando quel trattamento da parte dell’adulto, ma ci provò ancora una volta “Tony.?”  
“Hai sentito mio padre, non sei il benvenuto”  lo interruppe il latino, mentre con una gamba si spinse fino a scivolare dall’altra parte del garage e raggiungendo il tavolo che si trovava lì, prese un pezzo di stoffa cominciando a pulirsi le mani. Il più alto non riuscì a dire altro e se ne stette lì ad osservare il suo amico che, dopo aver posato di nuovo il pezzo di stoffa, gli passò vicino “vai a casa Clay” gli disse solamente senza guardarlo e spegnendo la luce del garage, entrando dentro casa.  
Non sapeva neanche lui da quanto tempo era lì: un minuto, un’ora, un’intera notte, non lo sapeva. Se ne stava seduto con la schiena appoggiata al muro, di fianco alla porta del garage, con la testa tra le ginocchia pensando e ripensando a quello che era successo prima, ferito dall’indifferenza con cui l’altro lo aveva trattato. Se lo meritava, lo sapeva questo, eppure dentro di lui una speranza ancora zampillava e avrebbe passato anche giorni interi lì fuori, finché il latino non si fosse deciso a parlargli.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri, quasi non si accorse che il più basso aveva riacceso la luce rientrando nel garage. Lasciando andare un grugno di rabbia, l’ispanico, sbuffò rumorosamente, prima di rimettersi a sedere e tornare a lavorare sulla macchina, deciso ad ignorare più che mai la presenza dell’altro.  
“Tony ti prego ascoltami” disse il più alto tra i due, mettendosi in piedi ed avvicinandosi cautamente all’altro “Non fare un altro passo o non mi terrò responsabile delle mie azioni” lo minaccio il più basso e lui, dopo un sospiro continuò ugualmente  verso di lui “Sono venuto a dirti che mi dispiace… ”  
”Clay non me ne frega un cazzo!!” sputò l’altro saltando in piedi e calciando lo sgabello dietro di lui  “Non sto scherzando, non voglio vederti, non voglio parlare con te e tantomeno ascoltarti, VAI VIA!!” urlò minacciosamente iniziando a tremare di rabbia.  
Clay dal canto suo si era fermato, pietrificato senza riuscire a muovere alcun muscolo. Mai e poi mai aveva visto il suo amico cosi arrabbiato, mai avrebbe creduto di poterlo vedere così e solo ora capiva il perché tutti a scuola lo rispettavano, o meglio non volevano dargli fastidio. Vederlo così lo spaventava ma l’idea di perderlo per sempre lo spaventava anche di più.  
“Ti ho detto di andartene” soffiò avvicinandosi “Non farmi pentire delle mie azioni, sparisci da qui!” ormai erano a solo pochi centimetri l’uno  dall’altro e quando vide che Jensen, non si mosse di un passo, urlò un’ultima volta “Get the Fuck Out!!”  
Quelle parole portarono Clay indietro nel tempo nella stanza con Hannah, quando quest’ultima lo stava cacciando e lui senza opporre resistenza aveva acconsentito, invece di rimanere e cercare di salvare la situazione. Non avrebbe fatto ora lo stesso errore. “No, non me ne vado” disse con un coraggio che neanche credeva di avere “Picchiami, fai quello che vuoi ma non me ne vado, io ti amo Tony” a quelle parole il più basso balzò in avanti, afferrando la maglia dell’altro all’altezza del petto, così stretta da sentire una delle cuciture rompersi. Bocca serrata dalla rabbia, occhi così inferociti da spingere il più alto a chiudere gli occhi, aspettandosi un pugno arrivare da un momento all’altro; Invece, dopo solo qualche secondo, senti la mano che lo afferrava lasciarlo e riaperti immediatamente gli occhi, vide il latino voltarsi, lanciare un urlo e colpire con un pugno la cabina degli attrezzi che si trovava li vicino, facendo rimbombare il suono metallico per tutto il garage.  
“Tre mesi Clay” iniziò Padilla rimanendo di schiena, con voce carica di emozione “Sei sparito senza neanche avere la decenza di farmelo sapere” Si passo una mano sul volto sospirando “Te lo avevo detto che non eri pronto ad ascoltare ed invece mi hai convinto… mi sono fidato” lasciò andare un sospiro tremante “Stupido me che pensavo di meritarmi di meglio, che nonostante tutto mi avresti accettato comunque ed invece mi sono ritrovato solo, con il cuore a pezzi a guardare la tua schiena mentre ti allontanavi” sferrò un altro pugno al carrello degli attrezzi, facendo sussultare Clay che non poteva fa altro che sentirsi una merda per aver fatto passare tutto quello al suo amico “Sai qual è la cosa buffa?” continuò con una mezza risata non sentita “Che per tutta la vita mi hanno allenato a non mostrare le mie emozioni, devi essere duro Tony! Mi dicevano sempre mio padre e i miei fratelli, a nessuno piacciono le femminucce, non farti influenzare dall’amore che ci rimani solo che fregato” una nuova e vuota risata uscì dalle sue labbra “Avevano ragione Clay, l’unica persona, che abbia mai amato in vita mia, a cui avrei dato la mia stessa vita e alla quale non avevo chiesto di contraccambiare, ma solo di capire ed accettarmi, mi ha voltato le spalle cancellandomi dalla sua vita come se fossi la peggio delle merde” un sospiro spezzato uscì dalle sue labbra “Non me lo meritavo Clay…” finì rimanendo di schiena e per un attimo cadde il silenzio, con il più alto dei due che cercava di trattenere le lacrime, per aver provocato così tanta sofferenza ed essere stato così egoista e codardo. Sospirò cercando di calmarsi prima di chiamare di nuovo “Tony…”  
“Vai via Clay ” disse il latino, ora con voce flebile, voltandosi verso l’altro “ per favore…” supplicò con voce carica di emozione; gli occhi marroni resi ancora più intensi dal rossore, un paio di lacrime che non era riuscito a trattenere, ora gli rigavano il viso; il lato del labbro inferiore era incastrato tra i denti, che stringevano forte, come per cercare di cacciare indietro un emozione e Clay, in quel momento non pensò. Con un movimento veloce, si avvicinò all’altro avvolgendolo tra le sue braccia, il più stretto che poteva. L’altro restò inerme, semplicemente affondando la testa nel collo dell’altro e lasciando finalmente andare tutte quelle emozioni che lo opprimevano. Restarono così per molto tempo, in silenzio. Fu solo dopo un po’ che il più alto ricominciò a scusarsi, dicendogli che la sua rivelazione lo aveva svegliato, che anche lui provava le sue stesse cose ma era spaventato da tutto questo nuovo sentimento. Gli disse che solo dopo aver sentito la sua mancanza, ha veramente capito che l’amore che provava per Hannah, era nulla a confronto di quello che provava per lui  
“Il mio cuore è sempre stato tuo Tony, e lo so che sono stato un coglione, e non mi perdonerò mai abbastanza per questo” gli diede un bacio sui capelli continuando “Ti prometto che se me ne darai la possibilità, cercherò in tutti i modi di riconquistare la tua fiducia e spero mi darai la possibilità di amarti perché Tony, ho intenzioni di amarti e farti sentire amato, come nessuno potrà mai fare, perché te lo meriti. Sei la persona migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto e mi dispiace così tanto di non essermene accorto prima” strinse la stretta sul più piccolo, come se non volesse mai più lasciarlo andare “Ti amo Tony, ti prego perdonami” ed a quelle parole il latino ricambiò l’abbraccio, per la prima volta quella sera. Non era pronto a perdonarlo ancora, ci sarebbe voluto tempo, specialmente per riconquistare la sua fiducia. Ci avrebbero lavorato e molto ma per il momento Tony si lasciò andare e se Clay ancora una volta gli sussurra all’orecchio che lo ama, lui non può fare a meno di lasciare andare un mezzo sorriso tra le lacrime perché, non importa quanto tempo ci è voluto e tutto il dolore di mezzo, quelle parole erano tutto quello che il latino aveva sempre negato a se stesso la speranza di poter sentirle dire un giorno da Clay Jensen.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People,  
> dopo quattro anni senza pubblicare nulla, eccomi qui. Come avrete notato la mia scrittura è molto arrugginita, non che prima fosse meglio ma vabbeh.  
> Anyway ,erano anni che non scrivevo e dopo aver visto più volte il telefilm mi sono sentito ispirato per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo e questo è il risultato.  
> Amo follemente questi due e spero vivamente che possano trovare un futuro insieme nella serie (Sempre se ci sia una seconda stagione. Finger crossed)  
> Ovviamente come avrete notato non è betata, quindi insultatemi pure per i vari e(o)rrori grammaticali e per la punteggiature che ahimè non sono mai stato in grado di usare a dovere.  
> Nulla ,credo di aver detto tutto, spero che vi sia piaciuta e se vi va lasciate una recensione *-*
> 
> Ps. Scusate se ho lasciato termini come “Sure” e “Get the fuck out” in inglese ma ho pensato che rendevano meglio l’idea e si collegavano meglio al telefilm.  
> Pps: Nah scherzo.
> 
> Lot’s of love Rob <3


End file.
